Marceline's Mother
by MaxRide256
Summary: Marceline finds out that her mom still alive so she decides to find her with Finn and Jake's help
1. Chapter 1

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window


	7. Chapter 7

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window

* * *

Chapter 7

Marceline's Pov

"I should've known going to the candy kingdom was a bad idea"

"Marceline wait bubblegum was just giving her opinion" Finn said

"I don't care if she was giving her opinion she thinks my mom's dead just like my dad" Marceline said

"Marcy come on bubblegum wasn't trying to hurt your feelings" Finn said

"Whatever I'm going for a walk" Marceline said

"Hey Marceline what's wrong?" Ice King asked

"Oh hi Simon well everyone keeps saying that I should just stop trying to look for my mother maybe there right" Marceline said

"Now Marceline you shouldn't give up just because somebody said you should" Ice King said

"Thanks for the advice Simon" Marceline said

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap Princess bubblegum" Ice King said

"Hey Marcy where's Ice King going?" Finn asked

"Back to the candy kingdom he's gonna kidnap bubblegum" Marceline said

"oh glob Jake we have to go after Ice King!" Finn yelled

"OK I'm coming" Jake said

"YOU THERE STRANGE CITIZEN HALT!" Lemongrab yelled

"Who are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm Lemongrab I was made by Princess Bubblegum. You are on Lemongrab territory you are under arrest" Lemongrab said

* * *

Chapter 8

Marceline's Pov

"This is so not cool. I can't believe I'm getting arrested"

"Listen Lemongrab I'm not even near your territory plus I'm on a little trip and there can't be anymore delays" Marceline said

"Hmm. Maybe I can let you go if you agree to go on a date with me" Lemongrab said

"What! no way I'm not going out with you" Marceline said

"THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR 1 YEAR!" Lemongrab yelled

"Fine 1 date then I get to kick your butt" Marceline said

"Alright. To Lemongrab castle" Lemongrab said

_Back in the forest_

"Ice King I can't believe you tried to kidnap bubblegum you know bad guys never win" Finn said

"Alright fine I get it but it's not fair bubblegum likes you and Jake more" Ice King said

"That's because were not a crazy wizard" Finn said

"Hey Finn have you seen Marcy we were suppose to leave an hour ago?" Jake asked

"She said she was going a walk then she told me that Ice King was gonna kidnap PB" Finn said

"Well were near Lemon-grab's castle maybe he's seen her" Jake said

"OK guys we'll be back" Finn said

"OK" everyone said


	8. Chapter 8

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window

* * *

Chapter 7

Marceline's Pov

"I should've known going to the candy kingdom was a bad idea"

"Marceline wait bubblegum was just giving her opinion" Finn said

"I don't care if she was giving her opinion she thinks my mom's dead just like my dad" Marceline said

"Marcy come on bubblegum wasn't trying to hurt your feelings" Finn said

"Whatever I'm going for a walk" Marceline said

"Hey Marceline what's wrong?" Ice King asked

"Oh hi Simon well everyone keeps saying that I should just stop trying to look for my mother maybe there right" Marceline said

"Now Marceline you shouldn't give up just because somebody said you should" Ice King said

"Thanks for the advice Simon" Marceline said

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap Princess bubblegum" Ice King said

"Hey Marcy where's Ice King going?" Finn asked

"Back to the candy kingdom he's gonna kidnap bubblegum" Marceline said

"oh glob Jake we have to go after Ice King!" Finn yelled

"OK I'm coming" Jake said

"YOU THERE STRANGE CITIZEN HALT!" Lemongrab yelled

"Who are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm Lemongrab I was made by Princess Bubblegum. You are on Lemongrab territory you are under arrest" Lemongrab said

* * *

Chapter 8

Marceline's Pov

"This is so not cool. I can't believe I'm getting arrested"

"Listen Lemongrab I'm not even near your territory plus I'm on a little trip and there can't be anymore delays" Marceline said

"Hmm. Maybe I can let you go if you agree to go on a date with me" Lemongrab said

"What! no way I'm not going out with you" Marceline said

"THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR 1 YEAR!" Lemongrab yelled

"Fine 1 date then I get to kick your butt" Marceline said

"Alright. To Lemongrab castle" Lemongrab said

_Back in the forest_

"Ice King I can't believe you tried to kidnap bubblegum you know bad guys never win" Finn said

"Alright fine I get it but it's not fair bubblegum likes you and Jake more" Ice King said

"That's because were not a crazy wizard" Finn said

"Hey Finn have you seen Marcy we were suppose to leave an hour ago?" Jake asked

"She said she was going a walk then she told me that Ice King was gonna kidnap PB" Finn said

"Well were near Lemon-grab's castle maybe he's seen her" Jake said

"OK guys we'll be back" Finn said

"OK" everyone said


	9. Chapter 9

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window

* * *

Chapter 7

Marceline's Pov

"I should've known going to the candy kingdom was a bad idea"

"Marceline wait bubblegum was just giving her opinion" Finn said

"I don't care if she was giving her opinion she thinks my mom's dead just like my dad" Marceline said

"Marcy come on bubblegum wasn't trying to hurt your feelings" Finn said

"Whatever I'm going for a walk" Marceline said

"Hey Marceline what's wrong?" Ice King asked

"Oh hi Simon well everyone keeps saying that I should just stop trying to look for my mother maybe there right" Marceline said

"Now Marceline you shouldn't give up just because somebody said you should" Ice King said

"Thanks for the advice Simon" Marceline said

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap Princess bubblegum" Ice King said

"Hey Marcy where's Ice King going?" Finn asked

"Back to the candy kingdom he's gonna kidnap bubblegum" Marceline said

"oh glob Jake we have to go after Ice King!" Finn yelled

"OK I'm coming" Jake said

"YOU THERE STRANGE CITIZEN HALT!" Lemongrab yelled

"Who are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm Lemongrab I was made by Princess Bubblegum. You are on Lemongrab territory you are under arrest" Lemongrab said

* * *

Chapter 8

Marceline's Pov

"This is so not cool. I can't believe I'm getting arrested"

"Listen Lemongrab I'm not even near your territory plus I'm on a little trip and there can't be anymore delays" Marceline said

"Hmm. Maybe I can let you go if you agree to go on a date with me" Lemongrab said

"What! no way I'm not going out with you" Marceline said

"THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR 1 YEAR!" Lemongrab yelled

"Fine 1 date then I get to kick your butt" Marceline said

"Alright. To Lemongrab castle" Lemongrab said

_Back in the forest_

"Ice King I can't believe you tried to kidnap bubblegum you know bad guys never win" Finn said

"Alright fine I get it but it's not fair bubblegum likes you and Jake more" Ice King said

"That's because were not a crazy wizard" Finn said

"Hey Finn have you seen Marcy we were suppose to leave an hour ago?" Jake asked

"She said she was going a walk then she told me that Ice King was gonna kidnap PB" Finn said

"Well were near Lemon-grab's castle maybe he's seen her" Jake said

"OK guys we'll be back" Finn said

"OK" everyone said

* * *

Chapter 9

Finn's Pov

"Me and Jake headed to Lemongrab castle"

"Hey Lemongrab 2 have you seen a tall girl with pale skin?" Finn asked

"You mean Marceline yes I have Lemongrab is on a date with her" Lemongrab 2 said

"What! oh my glob we have to stop that date right now" Finn said

"I know bro. I'll lift you across the wall then you can go find Marcy" Jake said

"OK" Finn said

_Jake lifted Finn across the wall then Finn went inside the castle_

"Hello is anybody here?" Finn yelled

"Finn what are you doing?" Marceline asked

"Marceline there you are. Come on we have to leave right now" Finn said

"Actually I'm on a date with lemon-grab" Marceline said

"What!" Finn said

"Weird huh. I'm on a date with lemon-grab because if I didn't I would be in jail for 1 year" Marceline said

"Oh. so how's the date going?" Finn asked

"Its OK but I wish his lemon kids would stop spying on us" Marceline said

"Well can you tell lemon-grab you had fun so we can go now?" Finn asked

"Sure give me a second" Marceline said

"So we can go?" Finn asked

"As soon as I kick lemon-grab's butt" Marceline said


	10. Chapter 10

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window

* * *

Chapter 7

Marceline's Pov

"I should've known going to the candy kingdom was a bad idea"

"Marceline wait bubblegum was just giving her opinion" Finn said

"I don't care if she was giving her opinion she thinks my mom's dead just like my dad" Marceline said

"Marcy come on bubblegum wasn't trying to hurt your feelings" Finn said

"Whatever I'm going for a walk" Marceline said

"Hey Marceline what's wrong?" Ice King asked

"Oh hi Simon well everyone keeps saying that I should just stop trying to look for my mother maybe there right" Marceline said

"Now Marceline you shouldn't give up just because somebody said you should" Ice King said

"Thanks for the advice Simon" Marceline said

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap Princess bubblegum" Ice King said

"Hey Marcy where's Ice King going?" Finn asked

"Back to the candy kingdom he's gonna kidnap bubblegum" Marceline said

"oh glob Jake we have to go after Ice King!" Finn yelled

"OK I'm coming" Jake said

"YOU THERE STRANGE CITIZEN HALT!" Lemongrab yelled

"Who are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm Lemongrab I was made by Princess Bubblegum. You are on Lemongrab territory you are under arrest" Lemongrab said

* * *

Chapter 8

Marceline's Pov

"This is so not cool. I can't believe I'm getting arrested"

"Listen Lemongrab I'm not even near your territory plus I'm on a little trip and there can't be anymore delays" Marceline said

"Hmm. Maybe I can let you go if you agree to go on a date with me" Lemongrab said

"What! no way I'm not going out with you" Marceline said

"THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR 1 YEAR!" Lemongrab yelled

"Fine 1 date then I get to kick your butt" Marceline said

"Alright. To Lemongrab castle" Lemongrab said

_Back in the forest_

"Ice King I can't believe you tried to kidnap bubblegum you know bad guys never win" Finn said

"Alright fine I get it but it's not fair bubblegum likes you and Jake more" Ice King said

"That's because were not a crazy wizard" Finn said

"Hey Finn have you seen Marcy we were suppose to leave an hour ago?" Jake asked

"She said she was going a walk then she told me that Ice King was gonna kidnap PB" Finn said

"Well were near Lemon-grab's castle maybe he's seen her" Jake said

"OK guys we'll be back" Finn said

"OK" everyone said

* * *

Chapter 9

Finn's Pov

"Me and Jake headed to Lemongrab castle"

"Hey Lemongrab 2 have you seen a tall girl with pale skin?" Finn asked

"You mean Marceline yes I have Lemongrab is on a date with her" Lemongrab 2 said

"What! oh my glob we have to stop that date right now" Finn said

"I know bro. I'll lift you across the wall then you can go find Marcy" Jake said

"OK" Finn said

_Jake lifted Finn across the wall then Finn went inside the castle_

"Hello is anybody here?" Finn yelled

"Finn what are you doing?" Marceline asked

"Marceline there you are. Come on we have to leave right now" Finn said

"Actually I'm on a date with lemon-grab" Marceline said

"What!" Finn said

"Weird huh. I'm on a date with lemon-grab because if I didn't I would be in jail for 1 year" Marceline said

"Oh. so how's the date going?" Finn asked

"Its OK but I wish his lemon kids would stop spying on us" Marceline said

"Well can you tell lemon-grab you had fun so we can go now?" Finn asked

"Sure give me a second" Marceline said

"So we can go?" Finn asked

"As soon as I kick lemon-grab's butt" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 10

Marceline's Pov

"I don't understand how Finn can date little miss flame freak. I'm not jealous of her I just don't think she really likes him"

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?" Marceline asked

"Sure Marcy what's up?" Finn said

"Do you really love Flame Princess?" Marceline asked

"Of course I love her" Finn said

"No Finn I mean really love her" Marceline said

"I don't know she has something about her that makes me love her" Finn said

"Whatever" Marceline said

"(How can he stay with her all she does is complain about stuff she can't do and then makes Finn do it for her)" Marceline thought

"Marceline I think I know what's going on here" Ice King said

"Really you do?" Marceline asked

"Yep your jealous of Flame Princess" Ice King said

What that's crazy Simon I'm not of flame princess... Well maybe a little" Marceline said

"I knew it! Come out with it" Ice King said

"It's just that all she is complain about stuff she can't do and Finn has to do it" Marceline said

"Wow. Well I'm gonna go tell Finn" Ice King said as he got up

"No you can't I'll tell him when the time is right" Marceline said


	11. Chapter 11

Marceline's Mother

_Plot: Marceline finds out there mother still alive so she sets out to find her with Finn and Jake _

Marceline's Pov

"I was at my house with Finn and Jake playing basketball"

"OK it's a tie game whoever wins gets to pick out the movie we get to watch tonight" Marceline said

"All right Come on Jake we can do this" Finn said

"Yeah man let's do this" Jake said

"Marceline shoots the ball into the basket off court"

"Yes she shoots she scores" Marceline said

"That was a fun game Marcy" Finn said as he, Marcy, and Jake went inside the house

"Yeah it was. Before the movie starts I'm going to go make popcorn "Marceline said

"Cool hey Marcy is this a picture of you as a little girl?" Jake asked

"Yeah that's me, my dad and mom" Marceline said

"Yeah how come you never tell us about your mom Marceline?" Finn asked

"Because I've never met her before she died in the great mushroom war" Marceline said

"I don't know about that Marceline" Marceline dad's said

"Dad where are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm right behind you. Now I never told you this but your mother didn't die in the great mushroom war she survived. After the explosion I tried looking for her but I never found her" Marceline's dad said

"Dad why did you tell me she was still alive!" Marceline yelled

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up" Marceline dad's said

"Whatever Finn, Jake come on were going to find my mom" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marceline's Pov

"My dad was trying to stop me from going but I wouldn't listen"

"Marceline I'm telling you your never gonna find her" Hunson said

"Dad I don't care what you say I'm gonna find her no madder what happens" Marceline said

"Fine go ahead on your little journey but when you don't find her I told you so" Hunson said

"Hey Marceline you ready to go?" Finn asked

"Yep let me get my dad's letters and my map and we'll be all set" Marceline said

"Don't forget the clothes, food, drinks, sleeping bags, pillows, and BMO" Jake said

"Got it" Marceline said

"Why do you need my letter's?" Hunson asked

"Because mom told you where she going on her travels if we follow her notes we should be able to find her" Marceline said

"Hey Finn why are we going?" BMO asked

"To find Marceline's mom" Finn said

"OK everybody ready to go" Marceline asked

"Ready!" Finn, Jake, and BMO said

"All right then let's go" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: The Camping Scene was an idea from an author named The Nephilim King Michael. Nephilim thank you for giving me this idea. Your amazing! Also I don't own Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO or any other of the adeventure time characters_

Marceline's Pov

"After a long day of walking I decided we should all set camp"

"The smores are ready" BMO said

"Cool. Hey Finn get the napkins" Jake said

"Got them hey Marcy you want a smore?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn. Well I gotta get some sleep. Big day tommorow were headed to the candy kingdom, then across the Ice Kingom to the Billy's liar" Marceline said

"Awesome we get to see Billy" Jake said

"Goodnight Everyone" BMO said

_Later that night_

"Hey Marcy can't sleep can you?" Finn asked

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff. What if we do find my mom and she doesn't want? or My dad was right all along?" Marceline said

"That's a lot to think about. Listen Marceline were gonna find your mom even if it takes months" Finn said

"Thanks Finn. You know I've been alone until Simon found me then he forget all about me and his past. Now I've been alone for 1,000 years" Marceline said

"I know how you feel. I was abandoned on the side of a mounation until Jake's parents found and adopted me" Finn said

"Wow so we were both alone" Marceline said

"Yeah we were" Finn said

_Finn and Marceline kiss_

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn's Pov

"I can't believe Marceline and I just kissed"

"Marceline stop I'm still in love with Flame Princess" Finn said

"So she doesn't have to know about this it will be our little secret" Marceline said

"Marceline if flame princess finds out about this she'll kill me" Finn said

"Then I'll take her down. I bet she's never heard of Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"Hey what's going on?" Jake said

"Nothing Jake just go back to sleep OK" Finn said

"All right but when I wake up again you better tell me what happened" Jake said

"Look Marcy were friends that's all right?" Finn asked

"Whatever Finn" Marceline said

"Marcy wait if you have feelings for me I'll be fine with it" Finn yelled as Marceline floated away

"Awww man now she's mad at me can this get any worst?" Finn said

"Finn I can't believe you!" Flame Princess yelled

* * *

Chapter 5

Finn's Pov

"My day just got worse"

" Oh my glob...Flame princess what are you doing?" Finn asked

"I was on my way home when I see you kissing another girl!" Flame princess yelled

"You got it all wrong that girl was my friend and she kissed me first" Finn said

"Liar! I'm gonna make you wish you never cheated on me!" Flame princess yelled as she threw fire balls at Finn

"Back off Flame freak" Marceline said

"Marceline thank goodness your here" Finn said

"So your the girl who kissed my boyfriend!" Flame Princess yelled

"Yeah I'm Marceline the vampire queen" Marceline said

"What are you doing with Finn!" Flame princess yelled

"He's here to help me find my mom" Marceline said

"Finn is that true?" Flame Princess asked

"Yes it is" Finn said

"Good because I swear if she lied your gonna get mister!" Flame princess yelled

"Hey can you kids keep it down I'm trying to capture ghost princess" Ice King said

"Ice King what are you doing here?" Marceline asked

"Hey Marceline I was out for a walk with Gunter when I saw Flame princess attacking Finn" Ice King said

"Ice King why would you wanna capture Ghost princess she's a ghost you can't touch her" Finn said

"No but I can freeze her once I find her" Ice King said

"So I heard about your jounery can I come?" Ice King asked

"Sure we'll need all the help we can get" Marceline said

"I'm coming too so I can keep an eye on you and Finn" Flame Princess said

"Come on Flame princess you can trust me" Finn said

"I want too but Marceline got in the way. I'm coming and that's finale" Flame Princess said

* * *

Chapter 6

Marceline's Pov

"I can't believe little miss Flame Freak is coming with us. At least Simon's coming along maybe I can jog his memory along the way"

"Hey Marcy what's Flame princess and Ice king doing here?" Jake asked

"Flame Princess and Ice King are here to help us find my mom" Marceline said

"I'm also here to keep an eye on you so you don't take my boyfriend" Flame princess said

"I'm not trying to take anyone. Hey look were in the candy kingdom. I think we should pay bubblegum a visit" Marceline said

_In princess bubblegum's room_

"There I'm almost done with my experiment" Bubblegum said

"Hey bubblegum how it's going?" Marceline asked

"Marceline what are you doing?" Bubblegum asked

"I came here for a visit" Marceline said

"Hey princess bubblegum were on a journey with Marceline to find her mother we thought she died in the great mushroom war" Finn said

"Really are you sure she's even alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Of course she is. I have my dad's old letters that says where she was going if we follow them we might find her" Marceline said

"That's seem like a good idea but are you sure she's alive?" Bubblegum asked

"Look I know she's alive alright so can everybody just stop saying she's dead!" Marceline yelled

"Marceline I think you should calm down and think things through" Bubblegum said

"Don't you tell me to calm down. Argh let's go it was a waste of time coming here anyway" Marceline said

as she jumped out the window

* * *

Chapter 7

Marceline's Pov

"I should've known going to the candy kingdom was a bad idea"

"Marceline wait bubblegum was just giving her opinion" Finn said

"I don't care if she was giving her opinion she thinks my mom's dead just like my dad" Marceline said

"Marcy come on bubblegum wasn't trying to hurt your feelings" Finn said

"Whatever I'm going for a walk" Marceline said

"Hey Marceline what's wrong?" Ice King asked

"Oh hi Simon well everyone keeps saying that I should just stop trying to look for my mother maybe there right" Marceline said

"Now Marceline you shouldn't give up just because somebody said you should" Ice King said

"Thanks for the advice Simon" Marceline said

"Your welcome now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go kidnap Princess bubblegum" Ice King said

"Hey Marcy where's Ice King going?" Finn asked

"Back to the candy kingdom he's gonna kidnap bubblegum" Marceline said

"oh glob Jake we have to go after Ice King!" Finn yelled

"OK I'm coming" Jake said

"YOU THERE STRANGE CITIZEN HALT!" Lemongrab yelled

"Who are you?" Marceline asked

"I'm Lemongrab I was made by Princess Bubblegum. You are on Lemongrab territory you are under arrest" Lemongrab said

* * *

Chapter 8

Marceline's Pov

"This is so not cool. I can't believe I'm getting arrested"

"Listen Lemongrab I'm not even near your territory plus I'm on a little trip and there can't be anymore delays" Marceline said

"Hmm. Maybe I can let you go if you agree to go on a date with me" Lemongrab said

"What! no way I'm not going out with you" Marceline said

"THEN YOU WILL BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR 1 YEAR!" Lemongrab yelled

"Fine 1 date then I get to kick your butt" Marceline said

"Alright. To Lemongrab castle" Lemongrab said

_Back in the forest_

"Ice King I can't believe you tried to kidnap bubblegum you know bad guys never win" Finn said

"Alright fine I get it but it's not fair bubblegum likes you and Jake more" Ice King said

"That's because were not a crazy wizard" Finn said

"Hey Finn have you seen Marcy we were suppose to leave an hour ago?" Jake asked

"She said she was going a walk then she told me that Ice King was gonna kidnap PB" Finn said

"Well were near Lemon-grab's castle maybe he's seen her" Jake said

"OK guys we'll be back" Finn said

"OK" everyone said

* * *

Chapter 9

Finn's Pov

"Me and Jake headed to Lemongrab castle"

"Hey Lemongrab 2 have you seen a tall girl with pale skin?" Finn asked

"You mean Marceline yes I have Lemongrab is on a date with her" Lemongrab 2 said

"What! oh my glob we have to stop that date right now" Finn said

"I know bro. I'll lift you across the wall then you can go find Marcy" Jake said

"OK" Finn said

_Jake lifted Finn across the wall then Finn went inside the castle_

"Hello is anybody here?" Finn yelled

"Finn what are you doing?" Marceline asked

"Marceline there you are. Come on we have to leave right now" Finn said

"Actually I'm on a date with lemon-grab" Marceline said

"What!" Finn said

"Weird huh. I'm on a date with lemon-grab because if I didn't I would be in jail for 1 year" Marceline said

"Oh. so how's the date going?" Finn asked

"Its OK but I wish his lemon kids would stop spying on us" Marceline said

"Well can you tell lemon-grab you had fun so we can go now?" Finn asked

"Sure give me a second" Marceline said

"So we can go?" Finn asked

"As soon as I kick lemon-grab's butt" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 10

Marceline's Pov

"I don't understand how Finn can date little miss flame freak. I'm not jealous of her I just don't think she really likes him"

"Hey Finn can I ask you something?" Marceline asked

"Sure Marcy what's up?" Finn said

"Do you really love Flame Princess?" Marceline asked

"Of course I love her" Finn said

"No Finn I mean really love her" Marceline said

"I don't know she has something about her that makes me love her" Finn said

"Whatever" Marceline said

"(How can he stay with her all she does is complain about stuff she can't do and then makes Finn do it for her)" Marceline thought

"Marceline I think I know what's going on here" Ice King said

"Really you do?" Marceline asked

"Yep your jealous of Flame Princess" Ice King said

What that's crazy Simon I'm not of flame princess... Well maybe a little" Marceline said

"I knew it! Come out with it" Ice King said

"It's just that all she is complain about stuff she can't do and Finn has to do it" Marceline said

"Wow. Well I'm gonna go tell Finn" Ice King said as he got up

"No you can't I'll tell him when the time is right" Marceline said

* * *

Chapter 11

Finn's Pov

"I think I'm gonna break up with Flame Princess"

"Hey Flame princess can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked

"Sure Finn what is it?" Flame Princess said

"Look we've been together for a long time now and it's been really great but I think we should see other people" Finn said

"Oh ok then" Flame princess said

"Really cool cause for a second there I thought-" Finn said

"DO YOU I'M AN IDOIT!" Flame Princess yelled

"No I don't" Finn said

"YES YOU DO! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER BROKE UP WITH ME!" Flame Princess screamed as she threw fire balls at Finn

"BMO what is going here?" Marceline asked as she woke up

"Flame princess has gone crazy. She's trying to kill Finn because he broke up with her" BMO said

"What! I gotta help Finn" Marceline said

"FLAMBO I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE AND I COMMAND YOU TO BRING MY FATHER!" Flame Princess screamed

"Of course flame princess. Here's your father" Flambo said as he jumped out of Flame princess's flames

"Flame Princess what you do want?" Flame king asked

"Father Finn has decided to break up with me. So I was wondering if you could help me kill him" Flame Princess asked

"Of course I'll help you" Flame King said

"Yo Flame Princess take this" Marceline yelled as she kicked flame princess in the face

"Marceline and Flambo punched flame king in the face then threw water on both Flame princess and flame king"

"Flame Princess I really hope we can still be friends" Finn said

"Ok Finn I'll be friends with you" Flame Princess said


End file.
